Dark Candy
by Jaxon666
Summary: Damon is babysitting Jeremy to make sure he doesnt go off solo-vigilante again and get himself into any more trouble.  Jeremy is still a little cautious after Damon killing him.  Naughty advances ensue, but does it end well if Jeremy gets too brave?
1. Chapter 1  Crunch

**Title**: Dark Candy

**Type**: Slash, Snark, Uncon, Angst, FirstTime, UST

**Rating**: NC-17

**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries [ Showverse ]

**Pairing**: Damon Salvatore/Jeremy Gilbert

**Setting**: Sometime after "The Sacrifice" (Season 2, Episode 10)

**Word Count**: 5731

**Summary**: After his increasing efforts to go solo vigilante and landing himself and others in a lot of trouble (such as being held captive by Katherine in the tomb, and forcing Stefan to take his place there), Jeremy is left on house arrest, under Damon's supervision, while everyone else is out looking for clues, or on some sort of mission. With Damon as babysitter, it's only a matter of time before things get interesting, isn't it? Even if Jeremy is still unsure whether he should forgive him for almost killing him, just when he thought he had a cool "older brother" type to play his Xbox with. Don't worry Jeremy, Damon has lots of games to play so long as you behave…otherwise this might not end well. Just be sure to compliment his looks and keep the beer coming.

**Warnings**: Not spiteful smut, actually pre-smut for the most part. NC-17 rating is given for the series, not any individual chapter, though no chapter will be completely "clean". Might be spoilerish to those who have not seen "The Sacrifice" (Season 2, Episode 10) or any episodes prior to that. May contain short-lived dark/abuse elements. This is a co-write, so apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy but you can deal with it. Jeremy is written by VarrosGirly and Damon by me, Jaxon666.

It had been about half an hour since Elena and Stefan had gone off on their little Scooby gang missions with Alaric and Bonnie in tow; they all watched way too much Buffy, only at least that show had a heroine who was not a walking cliché. Nice, perky little tits too. It was at this point that Damon realised he had beat Jeremy at this beat-em-up game about thirty or so times, and he hadn't even played it before.

Actually, he had yet to lose a single game. Damon did his eye thing, in this instance riddled with judgmental and doubtful sentiments, tossing his designated Xbox controller to one side and looking away from Jeremy, not impressed in the slightest. Why did everyone he know require so much work? Didn't they know how to live it up? They were the living ones after all.

"OK little guy, that's enough of that. No point playing if you're just gonna keep letting me win.", he turned and looked at Jeremy again finally, brow line cocked to one side, voice full of dubious colour, "Why do you keep doing that? You think I'll kill you again if you beat me? Leave you that way this time? Big bad Damon being all spiteful vampire guy? Hmm?" For a badass, Damon was at times as animated as a cartoon character.

Jeremy was feeling a bit moody, since he was being treated like a child, even if he technically was one. He'd proven over and again that he was just as able as the rest of them, more in some cases. Not to mention that the ring he refused to take off was an asset. He might have had close calls, but he wouldn't die short of natural accident. Which wasn't too likely with the way his life had turned recently.

Jeremy was still very wary of Damon, even though it seemed the vampire had cleaned up his act a lot. And he wasn't too bad to be around when he was normal, like this. But Jeremy was amazed at how good he was at these games. The Salvatores had to have their own consoles hidden up at their mansion, surely. He didn't care too much when he kept losing, until about the twentieth time, when he really began to try. Of course vampire instincts could pick up on the strategy easily.

He leaned back against the couch after setting the controller beside him. "Well it's not something I look forward to experiencing again for a long time," he grimaced, looking at Damon. "And I wasn't letting you win. You just kept doing it." Plus he'd given up after a while, figuring that it was too hard to try beating him. Jeremy stood to make himself a sandwich. "I bet they could use some help out there," he suggested, pulling meats and cheeses from the fridge.

"Whatever, you were SO letting me win.", he did his eye thing again, but at least his tone had become more of a friendly one. Damon did that a lot, switching between the extremes of vampire menace and ridiculous audacity; it didn't do well to put others at ease, but that was the point after all, wasn't it?

While Jeremy got up to do whatever, Damon sprawled across the couch like a giant child, though his voice was far from infantile or passive, "No big ideas kiddo, YOU are staying put, even if I'd really like to be killing something myself right now. Get comfy...with Stefan and Elena on the job, it could be a while before they need me to bail them out one more time.", he always seemed like he was performing to an audience, though they were never visible.

"Was not," he muttered, slathering mustard onto a bread slice. Jeremy piled the ham and turkey on, topped it with some Swiss and a bit more mustard, then squished it all down with the other slice. He frowned at it, knowing that he'd never get out of the house with a vampire set to watch over him. But going out at all would be better now, with how much cabin fever he had going on.

"It's not like I get in their way," he said, coming back to the couch with his plate. Jeremy took one glance at the way Damon had occupied the entire thing and sighed, turning back for the kitchen counters. "And if they need help so much, why didn't you just go with them?" He took a large bite of the sandwich, glancing toward the door. "Wouldn't it be better to get the fights done faster anyway?"

"Don't try to play me Jeremy. I'm a big boy, I know when to play nice.", and yet the way Damon said so, clearly implied that he not only knew that he didn't do so often, but also that he was proud of the fact. Fine, he had to make good, and if that meant he had to stay snug with the vigilante kid with the silly face until tomorrow, so be it; his penchant for killing things and proving himself the alpha vampire wouldn't be baited by a teenage human.

"You could have got me a beer.", Damon glanced over to the kitchen, thinking about getting one for himself for a split second and then residing to the fact that he couldn't be bothered, even though he could have been to the refrigerator and back in he blink of an eye. "Sooo...are we good? You're not still holding that whole neck snapping thing against me are you? I mean...you're still alive, and I am a vampire after all.", the eye thing again, it wouldn't let up; it should have been irritating, but it was more entertaining than anything else.

Jeremy knew that Damon was being as civil as he could possibly be with him. He definitely preferred it to the other side of the coin, the one that could snap his neck without hesitation. But he was still restless here when he knew what was going on not too far away. He set down the half-gone sandwich, thinking about whether he'd actually bother getting a beer for him, deciding not to.

"Good? Yeah I'm alive, but if Uncle John hadn't left my dad's ring with me, I wouldn't be." And the fact that an angry, drunk Damon could off him without thought was scary enough. "I still don't trust you. Elena does enough, I guess, but I can't trust her anymore either." It was like vampires were the reason for their family being driven apart so much. "I'm still human, so it's not all good for me."

"Well then we have something in common...we both have our rings to thank for something.", it was obnoxious in a way that only Damon could justify, how he made light of matters that were not very light at all; the attempted murder of Elena's little brother for no good reason, no laughing matter. But he was Damon, so to him, it made perfect sense. In a way, even those who hated him most came around to thinking the same way, however slightly, in time.

"Awww you don't trust me Jeremy? But look at this face...doesn't it just scream 'humble little do-gooder' to you?", he mocked playfully and loving it, shaping his voice to one more childlike and unintelligent, for effect. "You still have a boner for the vamp thing? You're not over it yet? You should be...between you and me, I don't think you have the stones to make a good vampire...least not one that'd see it's first ten years out. Just saying.", he smirked with an inimitable dark joy that made his handsome face seem both demonic and foolish, just how he liked it.

The Gilbert boy wanted to ignore Damon poking fun at him, especially with how he brushed off the attempt upon his life. He just continued to eat until there was no sandwich left, only crumbs on a plate. Jeremy simply slid it into the sink, not caring about it. "No, it screams raging psychopath." He entered the living room again, arms folded across his chest. "Your opinion, man. Not a common one, either, I think."

As Jeremy turned to head toward his room, he couldn't help himself from biting back just a bit. "You still got a boner for my sister?" So he was bitter about the killing, understandably. And Jeremy had wanted to be a vampire so badly, especially after losing a second lover. It was too much on his young mind.

"Raging? I was going for something more…understated.", if he cared to, Damon would have laughed to himself, but with those lips so perfectly and wickedly arched, he barely needed to; it was the sort of look of gratuitous personal amusement that burnt through you. "So that's what you think?", he said, to the boy's comeback, and this time he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not like you're subtle about it. Stefan knows it, and Elena knows it even more." She'd written about it a long while ago in her journal. "Whatever. You keep pretending it doesn't bug you that she chose him over you." Jeremy muttered the last half of his sentence, though he knew Damon could hear it. He started up the stairs to his room, wondering if he could sneak out the window quietly later.

"Oh Jeremy...Jeremy Jeremy Jeremy-", Damon wiggled his finger in a dismissive manner, as he noticed the boy thinking of leaving the room, before continuing. He'd get back down the stairs if he knew what was good for him. But then, what Damon was about to divulge may have been reason enough to make that happen anyway, "-if only you knew what it is that I really want.", and with that, Damon vampire-sped to the kitchen and back again, returning to his previous, relaxed position with a bottle of beer, popping the cap off with one chop of his hand as he did so.

He stopped halfway up the stairs, the hook Damon had tossed out catching him very effectively, even if he could recognize it for what it was. Jeremy looked over the railing, but Damon was still on the couch, though he'd heard movement from him. The chink of a bottle opening answered that. He sighed and walked back to the living room, leaning against the doorframe. "Fine, I'll bite. What is it then?" Unless Damon was just being a dick as always, hinting at something but not telling any of the secrets piling up behind those eerily light eyes.

"You think I'm going to tell you my secrets when you don't even trust me. Probably best you don't though...I can be very...impulsive.", Damon toyed with the teenager, but mission accomplished, he was back in the room now, and the slightest attempt to leave would be futile; Jeremy ought to get comfortable.

"The Elena thing...sure, I'll do anything or anyone to make my brother's life miserable. But when it comes to really wanting someone...my standards are a little higher than that. No offence, but your sister is a tad...tragic. She makes us vampires look like we come from the land of rainbows and candyfloss trees.", and there was that wide, dark red grin again, manic in its zeal; way too pleased with itself.

Fucking mind games, that's all he ever did. Jeremy had been stupid enough to fall for it; curiosity killed the cat, Elena would say. "Not like you're doing much good otherwise," he said, picking some pieces of lint from his shirt. Jeremy frowned and walked to the side of the couch, looking down at Damon.

"I know she's tragic. She tried to make me into some human happy pill." Did Damon mean the thing about Elena's doppelganger? Or was that even out of his mind, too? "So you're just going to try and tease me with little pieces of non-information? I'm already tired, my bed's calling my name pretty loudly." Not quite true, he just wanted time alone, mostly. Sketching, reading, eventually falling asleep. Or sneaking out, though that seemed less of a reality now.

"Don't act like you hate me Jeremy, it's getting old. You never hand your precious Xbox controller to Stefan, and all those infernal stories about your iPod playlist...yep, heard them too, not that I paid much attention; it's a tad too emo for my liking.", Damon scratched at his neck before running a hand down his chest as though to massage himself at the same time as his ego.

"And don't think that when I tell you you're staying right where I can see you, it's a request. If you're tired, too bad so sad-", the troublesome vampire did his irritating kiddy voice again with that last sentence, head cocked to one side, "-you're not going anywhere-", his frosty eyes grew wide for just a second as he said that, as if they need be any more penetrative, or promoting of intent, "-don't make me have to prove it."

"I don't hate you," he admitted in a hushed tone, "I just don't trust you in any state of mind. I don't particularly like you either." Jeremy was also just a touch scared of Damon still, though that was something he wouldn't admit. He'd turned for the hallway again, but stopped at Damon's words, jaw clenched for just a second. Jeremy looked at the vampire through his hair, very displeased.

"Hearing every single thing I do can't be enough?" Jeremy slid back onto the couch, though, looking a little defeated. If he hated anybody right now, it was Elena. She was the one putting him through all this, the one who'd caused most of his problems, even if she refused to admit it. Jeremy grabbed the remote, not paying attention to the screen as he flipped through channels.

"Well, at least you only told one lie.", Damon smirked again swigging his beer, not that there was much point; it would take a lot more than the alcoholic content of one beer for his vampire biochemistry to submit enough to feel even the fraction of a buzz. He knew how to get under the skin of others, and yet usually he wasn't even trying, much like now.

"Pity you're being such a human about it...I was in the market for a new BFF. I mean there's always Alaric but how long is he really going to live?", it was obvious Damon was not being fully literal in his suggestive comments that he longed for Jeremy as a friend, but then there seemed to be some truth to it, "Guess I'll keep looking. But then, being so totally hot and epic, it's so hard to find people who want in on the Damony fun.", he swigged again, almost chuckling as he did; absolutely loving himself right now.

"Fuck you," he sighed. Jeremy looked smaller than usual with the way he'd pressed himself into the sofa. He turned his head and just looked at Damon, amazed at how self-serving anyone could be, even a vampire. Anna hadn't been nearly as bad, if just a bit needy and odd. "A new BFF? Dude...I'm going to keep being a human about getting killed, alright?" And Jeremy wasn't too sure if Damon was jokingly threatening his history-teacher-turned-vampire-hunter or not.

"I don't think you'd be able to keep anyone even if you wanted to. You're too much, all the time." It was ridiculous to him that someone like Damon would even want friends. His purpose in the world only seemed to be to wreck the lives of those around him, so long as it kept him entertained.

"If only you had an insanely attractive and ubercool vampire BFF to turn you someday and make the lives of the people he can't stand that little bit more miserable.", he quipped with a quick, sly brand of wit, never missing a trick, but then some modern day emo kid was hardly a worthy adversary. "Oh you have no idea.", Damon corrected, boastfully; he loved being hard work, and those he chose to share it with enjoyed it almost as much. When would Elena and co learn; he only pissed them off because he wanted to, it didn't happen magically.

"OK then Jer, I'll do you a solid. You want off the ride, you get a free pass. Other than situations like these, which by the way are not good for my general mood, I'll stay out of your way. No "hello Jeremy"'s, no more Xbox, no more little brother-big brother stuff. I'm sure Stefan will be an exciting replacement.", there was no nuance to the tone of Damon's words, as to how he severely doubted that; Stefan was an interminable bore.

That was a laugh. Damon hinting that he might turn him. It couldn't be more than another little seed to plant in his impressionable brain, even if it did make him wonder more. If he had successfully turned himself, he could be out there right now helping. A teen vampire wouldn't be thought of as little or needing protection like a teen human did. Jeremy stared straight at the television as Damon's words sunk in, nipping annoyingly with their weighty truths. How someone could be such an ass, such a threat, and still somewhat of a...friend...was beyond him. He sighed and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling.

"Why can you just do this to people? You treat them like shit and then worm your way back into their good graces like nothing ever happened." He was getting touchy because he knew that Damon was right with his insinuations. Jeremy had actually liked having him here. It gave him someone to talk to, to chill with. It was only really harmful to his existence once, but still...that once was a pretty big once. "I don't know what I want," he finally said, and with honesty. Everything that had happened made him question and re-question everything he did, no matter how insignificant. But he couldn't really consider forgiving Damon for what had happened, vampire or no. He could just continue being wary, maybe.

"I'm Damon. It's my thing.", the porcelain yet handsome vampire replied, inviting twinkle in his eye, enough for a pull magnetic to be felt so much that it's provoked urge would have to be denied, "What I do...don't take it personally. I'm a vampire who likes being a vampire...I'm not all angstyboy like Stefan. That'd just be…gay. Sometimes things happen, most of the time it's unintended."

But all of the time, Damon would not apologise for it, not wholeheartedly; he had no heart to speak of, not one that beat, it was dead...and chaos was fun, wasn't it? "Well Jeremy, of all the things I love to do, spreading idle gossip isn't one of them. If you have something to say, you can tell me. After all, I am getting bored."

"It's just weird," he frowned, "You're not human at all, but you look like it. You get away with things because you lucked out on looks." Vampires were really monsters underneath, hiding in their bait. Damon seemed like something in-between, though. Not really the kind to mourn his actions, but not the kind to kill endlessly and continue it for sport. Even if he sort of had, before.

Jeremy just couldn't figure Damon out at all. Jeremy stretched, glancing back at the door, as if the motley crew of hunters would come through at that moment. "You're getting bored?" He snorted a little, shaking his head. Damon could've left him and found entertainment elsewhere. "What's keeping you here? It's not like you actually care about my well-being, right?"

"Jeremy...how dare you reduce me to a mere object of physical desire.", Damon joked with intended playful emphasis, but this time Jeremy was in on it and not the brunt, "If you try to bait me into leaving again, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson.", that impish grimace came again, his expressions making something superficial of a promise far from kind.

Jeremy turned toward the vampire, draping one arm over the back of the couch. "I'm serious, you haven't really been the protective, helpful kind. I can't figure it out." Though getting Damon to at least let him leave the room would have been nice. He wasn't nearly quick enough to make it far if he did manage to get out. "I'm not baiting...I'm just asking."

"You are baiting, and like you said I'm way prettier than a fish, so drop it.", Damon rectified, "I'm helpful in my own way...if the mood suits...and it's a cold day in Hell.", the dark vampire found himself sure at that moment, that his joke made with himself as target would provoke Jeremy's own ridiculously cute smile, maybe even a little bit of that whispery laughter.

He tried resisting the curve of his lip, he had to remember that he was mad over being killed, but it happened anyway. Jeremy even laughed a little before biting his tongue. "So what is it then? It's like you have tourettes with boyscouting or something." He couldn't have gotten any sort of answer, though, he knew. But it was nice to admit that he wasn't in horribly unsuited hands.

"I'll show you boyscouting.", in a blur, Damon pounced from his position over to the other sofa, lunging over Jeremy, but instead of attacking him, he pressed his knuckles and fingers into Jeremy's sides, tickling him hard by kneading and prodding just so at the flesh there. After a short while he stopped and sat back on his own calves, almost winking at the boy, some sort of unknown enjoyment taken in the fact that his impulsiveness could be light hearted, when he wanted it to be. Besides, it was adorable to make Jeremy laugh and struggle against it like that, when he'd do that human thing where he'd be mad at him still, even just a little. "You really want to go to bed?"

Jeremy experienced a brief moment of terror as Damon pinned him, the sudden flashback causing his eyes to widen fully. Confusion and then squirming laughter followed, impossible to prevent. His chest heaved as Damon pulled back from the tickle attack, a surprise to say the least. Jeremy's smile remained on his face, even if a little faded, because he was starting to understand the nature of vampiric impulse, sort of.

More of scratching the surface, but it was still better than assuming that he was in constant danger. Which he was still wary of, naturally. Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Guess not...you can be...fun." Though maybe there was something else to the question, something that Jeremy hadn't caught. That wasn't possible, was it? "We can play a new game," he said, meaning the Xbox.

"I'm all sorts of fun.", Damon just gazed at Jeremy then as the solitary sound of one man's breath slowed down from previously frantic momentum; a look that seemed to trail slightly, a look that seemed for lack of a better word, unconventional, "If only you were a little older...and a little less mopey.", Damon was not ashamed at his potential admission, however slight, ignoring talk of further Xboxing.

Jeremy pushed himself upright again, feeling just a bit better about the situation he'd been forced to stay in. "What? Why would that..." But then he finally got it, and all the other little clues seemed to blink into his brain at once, like a lottery machine giving out a grand prize. "You'd really want that from me?" Jeremy he felt like he had enough reason to be mopey for a while, though.

"Well Jeremy, let's review the facts. Me: vampire...impulsive and short of a few morals. You: ridiculously adorable in ways I shouldn't like, and SO into me, just like everyone else. Let's not pretend it seems like an unusual idea. It's not like you haven't thought about it...is it?", Damon wasn't even trying to seduce Jeremy, that came naturally. Instead he was talking matter-of-factly, and unlike the naive, mortal teenager in Jeremy whose day was spent wondering who he was and how he could walk through high school without making an ass of himself, Damon didn't have a care in the world.

"Actually...let's not even think for a minute that I've ever thought I couldn't have whatever I want…from you or anyone else. Which begs the question, what wouldn't you give for some hot, Damon-flavoured vamp love?", Damon said through an exciting grin of brilliance, in a way that would make others hate him for being so fucking good at whatever that was that he did.

He looked down at the sofa's fabric, afraid that he may have been blushing a little, unsure if he was or not. Jeremy had thought about it plenty of times before the incident, and not at all following it. But he couldn't deny that he'd imagined it, wondered about it. Especially after finding out Damon was a vampire. But then he'd seen how ugly the dangerous breed could get, and it was more real than he had wanted it to be. In fact, thinking about the way that he'd thought about the vampire was stimulating some nerves that really didn't need the attention right now. Jeremy leaned forward, chewing on his thumbnail.

"You've got it all figured, huh?" But of course he did, there was no way around it. "I still don't trust you," he started, "And I don't know if letting those fantasies play out now is a good idea at all." Jeremy realized what he'd basically admitted and turned to face forward again, scooting to the edge of the sofa as if to leave, though he didn't stand yet, even if he felt like he was burning from embarrassment.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer...not that I did, technically.", Damon said casually, not even offended by the boy's coyness-induced refrain. In fact, as Damon returned to the sofa he sat on earlier and grabbed his beer again, it was apparent that his tone had seemed to set upon a more consistently subtle and warm one than earlier displayed. It was hard to keep up with his ever-changing, unpredictable moods.

"If you're really tired, I guess you can go to bed. I'll keep my ears open...it's not like I bleed from the eyes if I don't sleep...I'm not one of those True Blood vamps.", he offered the boy some leeway, "Be a good little Gilbert and keep your window closed though, won't you?", he was well ahead of Jeremy.

Jeremy rested his elbows on his knees for a moment, watching Damon stand and move. He wasn't acting like he had that one night...what could be the harm in it? Besides needing to wonder if Damon was a rough lover or really liked biting a little too much. The vampire had definitely offered, even if he retracted it. Jeremy was too confused to think clearly. "But I'm not-" he cut himself off.

"I'll go upstairs then." Jeremy stood, pausing to wonder if he should invite Damon upstairs with him, his imagination running a little too wild with that thought, causing some more uncomfortable shifting in his jeans. He turned toward the hallway and stopped, breathing deep as he looked at his feet. Jeremy turned back and decided to just go for it, everyone was out for the night most likely.

He took large strides toward where Damon sat, took hold of his face, and moved in to kiss him, not worrying about technique or anything. Jeremy pulled back after that, slowly lowering his hands. He stared into the icy eyes and waited, wondering if he had not just made one big mistake.

By the time Jeremy had come back, Damon it seemed was already over it, perhaps even a victim of ADHD, as he'd already started flicking through a nearby magazine as if Jeremy and recent events involving him didn't really matter, but then they didn't, did they? At least not to him.

As Jeremy grabbed his face and went in for a reckless struggle of a kiss, Damon quickly held him off and then away, laughing hysterically for a second or two thereafter as Jeremy resided to a less confident stance, taking a defeated position on the seat next to the vampire. "Well, it seems you know the difference between light and hard, don't you?", he did that fucking eye thing again.

"You can sleep with a light on.", funny enough to lighten whatever feelings of rejection or stupidity Jeremy might have just had, initially, "The moment's passed, little Gilbert...you should have taken the chance when you had it. You know me; my mood changes like the wind. Maybe...if there's a next time...you shouldn't hesitate. Not a fan of that.", though his words on paper may have been a little blunt, Damon still seemed friendly in his tone.

He blinked in surprise, though what else had he really expected from Damon, of all people? He slumped onto the couch with a frown, feeling more confused than before, coupled with the want to punch Damon for continuing to look at him like that. His irritating, but still sexy, eye-twitch sort of thing. Jeremy was embarrassed now, too, since his approach had taken a lot.

"Fucking douche," he said, though he was really just putting on a facade of anger. "Maybe you should get used to humans, then, you're around us so much." He stood, knocking the magazine from Damon's hand spitefully before storming toward the stairs. Jeremy knew that he should have taken the offer when it came up, since now he had to deal with wondering if it'd ever happen again. His jacket was waiting for him on his desk chair in his room, and the window was already cracked. It had to be better to go and deal with whatever was out there than brood in here.

Damon wasn't in the mood for Jeremy's adolescent sass; he was the only one allowed to switch his moods at a moments notice, because he was Damon. He blurred through the hall and grabbed Jeremy before he'd even gotten completely up the stairs, dragging the boy to his room and slamming him against one of it's walls, no light switch flicked. The darkness only accentuated the look on Damon's face; how if he wasn't kept sweet, he was the demon again, the monster, the thing to be feared. His playfulness was not to be mistaken as an allowance to provoke him and think oneself safe.

"Don't push your luck Jeremy, especially when I've been so patient with you and your little hang ups about me snapping your neck. Do you really think such things are on my mind during my day? Do you really think I care if you're all raw about me almost killing you? It bores me. And now you're just being rude.", Damon loved this, the thrill of being himself, how easy it was for him to be an evil cunt when deemed necessary by instinct, only in this case, he was not absent will also. He clutched at Jeremy's balls through his jeans and squeezed enough to cause unkind pain, "Don't think you've got enough of these to throw down with me, kid. Try again when they're fully formed.", and with that, both of Damon's hands were once again pinning the boy to the wall, with brute force, a surprise the wall behind Jeremy had not yet become damaged, though the night was young.

"Now, you're going to play nice, just like I have been. You're going to give me the respect I deserve as an animal much higher on the food chain than you. And if you even think of going near that window, it won't be just your fluffy little balls that I'll be crushing, got it?", he meant business, he wasn't playing. It would be in Jeremy's best interests not to get brave.

Jeremy instantly forgot about how let-down he'd felt from not being able to take what he wanted, now in fear of his life again. But Damon didn't want him dead, it seemed, or he surely would have been. Right? The expression he could make out was not one he was particularly happy to see, and he wanted it out of his sight. For being scared so shitless, he was not paralyzed in fright.

He struggled out of instinct against Damon, though he knew that was useless. His body didn't seem to get the message. Jeremy bit the insides of his cheek, trying desperately not to cry and make it worse. He did let out a strangled shout as his testicles were squeezed roughly, sending pain all throughout him. "I'msorryI'msorry," he choked out, his head then bouncing against the wall as Damon shoved him against it again.

Jeremy was shaking, quite a lot, and his heart was pounding. He knew that if Damon killed him, he'd come back, but he didn't want to experience dying again. He nodded, averting his eyes and hoping Damon would just go away. Just a minute ago he'd wanted to fool around, and now his life was in danger. "Notgoinganywhere," he mumbled, focusing his gaze on the sliver of light from the hallway.

Damon grunted before eventually releasing his grip on the boy, after long moments of desperate silence. The vampire could smell the salty fear that so quickly came over he boy's skin, the quickened heartbeat beneath the human's chest begging Damon to do his best to hurt and devour him. Instead Damon swallowed back a grunt and left the room. Hopefully for his own good, Jeremy got the message; Damon may have got a plethora of second chances, but he was Damon and that was allowed, obligatory even. Jeremy was not quite so fortunate.

As Damon finally left, Jeremy slid down the wall, curling into a ball and putting his forehead to his knees, trying to control his breathing. He couldn't let the others come home and see what mess he got himself into this time. It was his fault alone, really, for provoking a vampire like Damon. "I'm sorry," he muttered again to the room, crawling into bed. He shut his eyes tight and forced himself to sleep.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2 Taste

**Title:** Dark Candy

**Type:** Slash, Snark, Uncon, FirstTime, UST

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [ Showverse ]

**Pairing:** Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore

**Setting:** Sometime after "The Sacrifice" (Season 2, Episode 10)

**Word Count:** 4431

**Summary:** Jeremy is feeling more than apologetic for making Damon mad at him, so when he notices Damon as school after meeting with Alaric and Stefan, he finds himself ditching class and following Damon when he leaves, in hopes that something good will come of it. Pretty soon, Jeremy finds himself being toyed with again, but missing the live model in art class might have been the best thing that's happened to him in a while. Damon isn't shy, and he wouldn't want Jeremy failing his class now would he?

**Warnings:** Not spiteful smut, actually pre-smut for the most part (this chapter). NC-17 rating is given for the series, not any individual chapter, though no chapter will be completely "clean" (language, situations). Might be spoilerish to those who have not seen "The Sacrifice" (Season 2, Episode 10) or any episodes prior to that. This is a co-write, so apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy but you can deal with it. Jeremy is written by VarrosGirly and Damon by me, Jaxon666.

Jeremy had been thinking about his last Damon incident at the house over the past few days. There'd been very few times in his life when he felt so conflicted over something, especially like this. Damon had gone from silly older brother to seductive vampire to murderous psycho in record time, which had scared the shit out of Jeremy, but he wanted to get a few things off his chest to the vampire.

Which was why he was lurking outside Alaric's classroom now. The teacher, Damon, Stefan, and Elena were all in there discussing something, but he didn't really care what it was. He had spotted them going in on his way between classes and decided that he'd had to stop. The timing was great, and he knew Damon would be going his own way afterward. Nobody would suspect what he was planning, which was just how he liked things sometimes.

Jeremy hung back as the door swung open, everyone thankfully going in the direction away from him, and followed once Damon split off from the others. His brush bag and roll of canvas were clutched firmly in his hand, book bag over one shoulder. Jeremy jogged to catch up to Damon, who just continued to walk. He thought about calling out to him, but waited to see where the vampire was headed to.

Damon made his way through the halls of Mystic High and on to the main entrance once the pitiful pseudo-secret meeting had been adjourned, paying no attention to the unimpressive, characterless students that couldn't help but notice him, parting like the Red Sea somewhat in their masses as he strode through them without a care for their physical presence or direction. He didn't like to linger after these meetings they had.

Besides Alaric, the company was not exactly worth his time; Stefan being Stefan and Elena being clothed. He particularly disliked the smell of high school, too; a distinguished aroma of white chalk and old books mixed in with economy cleaning product and teenage despair. Not good. Of course, Stefan wouldn't mind it but then, he had inferior standards and he was pussy whipped.

Damon smiled at his thinking as he paced a little further from the school's grounds, happy to be rid of the place. No doubt he'd be dragged back there soon enough. It wasn't even like he wanted to help, not really. He could care less would happened to these people who made his life a little more boring with every breath they took. But knowing something was being done and done badly, when you knew you could much better, the only one in fact that could get what needed to be done, done, well that was the clincher. These hadn't been the only things on Damon's mind as he casually strutted. No, there was just one more thing he had in mind since before he used the main entrance of Mystic High as an exit, although he'd given no indication of it just yet.

He was way out of Stefan's earshot now though, so it was time to spoil the surprise, "Shouldn't you be in class, Jeremy?", he asked ominously, without even turning around to face the Gilbert sibling he had always known was following him. When would these humans learn the basics of vampirism. They could hear, see and smell things on a whole other level to that of humans, and what was Damon if not the best vampire anyone had ever known?

Just as he thought he'd finally give Damon a clue as to somebody being behind him, he was caught extremely off-guard. Jeremy dropped his brushes and canvas, stooping to pick them up quickly, glancing up at the back of Damon's head. "I should...but I'm not. I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." He jogged up to stand beside Damon, a little out of breath from having to speed and that the vampire had known he was there all along.

"I mean...I also want to apologize for making you snap the other day." He didn't expect a return apology for the reaction, though. "Are you headed somewhere we can talk then?" Jeremy glanced around, since he hadn't truly been paying attention to the direction Damon was walking in. He'd just followed without thinking.

Having stopped dead in his tracks to address the sometimes dishevelled little human, Damon turned around after hearing his words, eyes scrunching and head cocking slightly to one side as though in negative consideration. And just like that, his expression became a neutral one; unexpected, but then Damon had a way of keeping others on their toes, perhaps intentionally or maybe it was just a passive side effect of his nature. Either way, within a split second Damon had gone from looking at Jeremy like a Happy Meal with limbs that has pissed him off, to smiling casually and seeming friendly. Well, as friendly as Damon could seem.

"I'm a vampire...a real one. We snap all the time.", Damon's way of reassuring Jeremy that he needn't worry too much about what had happened, though it was likely to happen again. He sighed at Jeremy's question; Damon relished in being so wanted by everyone all the time, but for tedious conversations which usually involved feelings he couldn't resemble, or helping somebody far less awesome than himself out with his superior awesomeness? It got old.

"What is it with you Gilberts? Always wanting one-on-one time with their favourite vampires. Why couldn't you both just follow in the footsteps of your ancestors. You're killing my mood with all this human stuff anyway, might as well kill me.", Damon turned away from Jeremy and carried on walking across the road to wherever it was he was going. Though he didn't divulge his location of choice, he did not exactly tell Jeremy to go away.

Jeremy pulled the other strap of his backpack over his shoulder, smiling hesitantly until Damon finally returned it. After all, he hadn't severely pissed off the vampire. Just annoyed him enough into action. He frowned at the insinuation Damon was making about him, though it wasn't a terribly inaccurate one, but Jeremy was nothing like his sister, or so he hoped.

"I just wanted to ask about a couple things," he said as Damon walked away again. Jeremy glanced both ways down the road before crossing. If he got hit by a car, that was just an accident, and a normal one at that. Damon could've survived being hit at least. He sped up his pace to catch up with Damon once more. "I'm not going to turn into some vampire hunter just because my ancestors were."

"But Elena and I have different reasons for uh...wanting to talk to you Salvatores." Jeremy grimaced a smile but continued on, keeping pace with Damon. "I want to talk because I want answers about some of the stuff that happened. Or almost happened I guess." Yes, the fact that he'd almost had some very personal time with Damon had stuck in his mind heavily, and he wanted to know if he'd ever have the chance again, or if it was something that his hesitant little ass had missed out on forever. With Damon, it could have been either, one never knew.

"Such a shame. You're so burly and intimidating...totally capable of taking me out if you wanted to. Uncle John would be shitting himself. Then again...you probably would make a better vampire hunter than him, but he hardly counts being that he's so...well...lame.", Damon didn't even look at Jeremy who had now caught up with him, as he parted with sarcasm, but he needn't do so for the boy to know that he was doing things with his eyes that no man or vampire should be capable of doing. Then he caught the last part of what Jeremy had to say, and his response to that required at least one look; though it felt more like twenty all at once; maybe more, "Oh really?", and his disbelief towards Jeremy and Elena having different motives in their choice of vampire could have smashed through a brick wall.

He went on to swing open the door of the coffee shop he'd arrived to, charging ahead as if Jeremy wasn't there. He didn't even hold the door open. It wasn't really passive aggressive of him though, it was just how Damon was. Finally, a place that smelled good for a change, the main reason for being here; it wasn't like Damon actually cared for the flavour of any drink that wasn't red and bled straight from the heart's circulation of a living mortal thing that resembled his shape and size, if paled in comparison. "You people and your need for answers. What is it about me that makes any of you think I care?", he looked at the menu on the table he'd sat at, not really inviting Jeremy to sit with him, though he was pretty sure that the human was still there.

Jeremy rolled his eyes just a little bit, but he couldn't help it. "I think I proved that I had what it took to take you down before." That had been wit above brawn, but in the end he couldn't finish the deed. Jeremy was just too fond of Damon to have killed him, despite having died at his hands so soon before. He sighed but continued to follow, not speaking what was on his mind at the multi-faceted expression.

The door nearly knocked into his face, but Jeremy caught it in time, following Damon inside. He hadn't been to this coffee shop before, but it seemed like a nice one. He knew he might have been pressing his luck by continuing to pursue Damon like this, but they were in public, so he took the chance. The vampire really wouldn't do anything in broad daylight, at least not in front of a crowd. At least that was what Jeremy hoped.

"Well I kinda figured you don't care about much, but it's not like you're doing anything else right now." Jeremy dropped his bag and took the seat across from Damon, setting his canvas and brush bag on the floor next to him. "So can I ask you about things or not?" It wasn't really a question for permission, but a verbal wondering as to if it was worth his time or not.

Damon folded the menu up and flattened it down on the table from it's previous standing position, hand resting on top of it for a moment as though to let it know it should stay where he'd placed it, "Fine, but the second this get's really annoying I will personally drag you outside, pants you, and post the pictures all over Facebook. Of course, I'd have to make an account first, but I'm sure it'd be worth two minutes of my time."

Damon smirked in a way that was uncertain of being cruel or mischievous. Perhaps it was both, but more importantly, nothing was beneath him; if mood struck, Jeremy would find himself with his junk swinging in the outdoor wind and slightly blinded by multiple camera flashes. "Well then? Aren't you going to tell Doctor Damon what's bothering you? He's just dying to know.", a lie on two counts; he really didn't care, and he was already dead.

Jeremy fiddled with a napkin that was on the table, finding himself just a bit shy now that he had Damon's full attention. He glanced around to make sure nobody he knew was around. But that was silly, they were all at school, and the coffee shop seemed to be relatively empty. He had to make sure that he at least tried to say some things that would pique Damon's interest long enough to get home with his entire wardrobe intact.

"So...when you said that the moment had passed last time...would you seriously have...done stuff with me?" Jeremy had been dealing with the typical teenage angst of wondering whether or not to show affections and how they would be returned if shown. "Like if it happened again...would you?" He glanced over, seeing a few people enter the shop, but nobody he knew.

The devious vampire's Wintery eyes lit up as he laughed gruffly in Jeremy's direction, which soon came to an abrupt stop. He wouldn't deny, Jeremy's fangirling of him was exceptionally amusing. "Maybe, maybe not. Next question.", it was clear that Damon was not ashamed to admit that certain interactions with Jeremy might have unfolded if mood had taken; guilt rarely perhaps yes, but Damon didn't do shame.

It just seemed much more enjoyable to deny the boy a definite answer. He wanted one; not giving it would make him squirm and act like an idiot. Squirming, idiotic Jeremy could provide entertainment.

Jeremy's expression made it obvious for just a moment that he was disappointed with the answer, even if it wasn't completely unexpected. He scratched at the back of his neck, looking at the menu in front of Damon, though it was upside down to him. "C'mon, why can't you just-" He sighed, cutting himself off, and sat back, folding his arms and looking back up to the vampire's icy eyes.

"We should get some coffee, dunno how long we'll end up being here," he said after a moment. Before either of them could get up to order one, though, he continued on. "Was it a spur of the moment kind of thing, or something you thought about before?" It had certainly become something Jeremy thought about frequently.

"Jeremy, what do you know about vampires...I mean the real one's like me that actually drink blood and enjoy being what we are, and not the glittery, bleeding heart, 'love me please, or it'll hurt my feel-bads' kind? We want, we take, we have. We do anything we want to do at the time. Most of the time we don't even know what we're going to want, and that's just part of the fun.", and that was the only explanation Jeremy would get. By no means a dishonest one though.

Just before Jeremy got to finish his anxious social escape clause, in suggesting that they order some coffee, a waitress appeared at the table and lay down two large mugs without even saying a word, leaving them soon after. "I'm a regular. They love me here.", of course Damon had compelled the staff to always bring he and his company a set order, because he tired of repeating himself and speaking to people devoid of intrigue or importance, but Jeremy needn't know that. Then again, knowing Damon, Jeremy would not have found the concept a difficult one to stumble upon.

He was pouting, feeling frustrated, though he didn't realize how his face was appearing at the moment. Jeremy did know that Damon knew exactly what his own face was doing to the teen, though. "Kind of frantic, isn't it?" He sighed and pulled his hand through his hair, jumping slightly at the sudden arrival of two coffees. Jeremy should have expected something like that.

He took the mug and dumped some creams into it. Jeremy didn't do straight coffee at all. "OK fine, I get it. You're the big bad vampire who wins everyone over no matter what he does." Jeremy stared at the drink as he swirled a spoon in it, adding sugar to it. "So what about playing games, acting all nice and stuff? Just part of your impulses too?"

"Pretty much. Nice to see you're getting the picture.", Damon took the freshly boiled coffee to his lips, perfectly black like whatever it was that he had in place of a soul, taking a mouthful and drinking it down comfortably where a human gullet would have been severely burnt. "You done asking questions now? I'd like if you were.", Damon did his eye thing, and even though it was in one of the more infuriating blends within his variety, he was not aware how much more wantable it made him, was he?

Jeremy sighed, finally taking a slow sip of the coffee in his hands. He'd added enough cream to cool it considerably, though it was still just a little hot. Damon hadn't answered the question about being so nice, which made him wonder. Was acting that way with people something he was ashamed of? And if nobody else knew about it, why would he be? It wasn't like there were other vampires to impress.

"I can lay off for now," he shrugged. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, though he could imagine what it was about. Elena or Bonnie, maybe even Stefan, had gotten wind that he'd skipped out of the rest of the day, and they were now texting to see if he was alive and well. But what did they really care? Maybe he was just being cynical and emo again. Then again, it was funny, at least to him, to let them squirm about it for a while.

"So you don't want me asking any more questions," he said, taking a bigger sip of the coffee. What were they going to talk about then, since that had been the purpose of following him here.

And now Jeremy wanted an analyze the potential truth that Damon may not want him to ask any more questions, within a conversation that had been about asking him questions from the outset, which in itself came in the form of a question. Damon rolled his eyes upwardly. "You should get back to school. I wouldn't want to be seen as a bad influence...because of course it's my fault that you've decided to compete with my shadow. It's always my fault.", most if not all things that fell out of Damon's mouth were rife with innuendo, and now was no exception, but then even when Damon made a basic statement, he had a way of drenching his words with a sentiment that seemed at least a little suggestive and wrong.

Jeremy shook his head and set the mug down. "I only had my painting class and a study hall...I'd get in trouble for being late anyway, might as well take the rest of the day off." He crumpled up the corner of the napkin again. "I can tell them the truth...partly. It's not like you compelled me to follow you or anything." Jeremy smiled genuinely and shrugged, looking very comfortable in his chair.

"Besides, it's not too bad seeing you normal like this. You know, away from worrying about other vampires, master plans, killing off people and all the other fun shit." A regular Damon was so hard to come by, but worth the wait once found, so he thought.

"If you're going to be the President of the Damon Salvatore fan club, I think it's best that you don't ever call me normal...again. It's bad for public image.", those cold dead eyes so impossibly full of life, flaring with thunder that dazzled and threatened as they shone above that wicked shit-eating grin of his. Damon eyed the irrelevant art junk that protruded from Jeremy's backpack on the floor.

Oh how tragic his undead life had become, now that he had come to a place where he now shared company with someone who owned a backpack. He would do something bad to make up for that later. "You missed art class to bother me. How touching.", he teased; he might as well have blown Jeremy a mock kiss.

Jeremy realized why Damon didn't like to be compared to anything normal, but it was already misunderstood and too late to take back; he buried a potentially awkward response in his coffee, taking a long drink from it. Damon knew that the teen was intrigued by and attracted to him, obviously, and it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. He blushed just a little, though, at Damon's sarcastic tone toward him.

"Yeah, I did. And I didn't even slightly get what I was hoping to out of it." He sighed and looked down at his bag and supplies. "We were working on painting figures, but I can make it up. I can just look up models on the internet and practice from those." He drained a good amount of the coffee, feeling the normal early afternoon tiredness leaving his system quickly.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'll say an extra Hail Mary just for you tonight.", as if Damon brokered any religion, to himself or anyone else, "This class you missed...it wasn't important, was it?", Damon prodded, as though he knew that Jeremy was keeping something from him that he shouldn't have been.

He sort of shrugged as if he wasn't going to answer, but they both knew he would. Jeremy enjoyed talking about things important to him, with people he thought cared enough to hear it. Well, Damon obviously didn't care, but Jeremy didn't mind sharing with him anyway. "Kind of yeah. We were supposed to have a live model today...but whatever."

"Well...is being here going to get you in to trouble, Jeremy? What is it you're not saying.", Damon's brow furrowed in towards the center as he deemed it necessary to pry whatever it was the boy held back from his tongue. He was already the first person to blame for everything that happened in Mystic Falls, and granted if it involved spiteful violence, murder or the stealing away of others' dignity, it was with good reason.

But he'd only just started gaining a fraction of trust back recently, not that he wanted to play happy families with Elena and Stefan and the rest of them, but at least being trusted spared his ears of their constant fucking whining. The last thing he needed was hearing how it was his fault that Jeremy failed a class and had to make up for it with extra credit.

He blinked at Damon for a moment with impossibly large eyes, holding off from the pressure for a decent amount of time, given the people involved. Jeremy did finally crack, though. "OK, OK, so this was part of a final project that's worth, like, a third of our grade in the class." He had wanted to speak with Damon too badly, though.

"We had to start with the basic figure today and elaborate it through the rest of the semester." Jeremy stuck the spoon into his coffee again, watching the way the liquid moved around it. "I just thought I could seize the moment or something; you were going off on your own, and..." He sighed, shrugging away the rest of the sentence.

Rolling his eyes again, Damon shook his head in detest whilst letting out an irritated breath, not that a vampire really needed to breathe, but then such was habit, and necessary to form words. "This is what I get for being unbearably desirable.", he said, apparently to himself though not hiding his comment from present company, which evidently perked up a little, if but for a moment.

"Well...I suppose, since I have so much of nothing to do today, I will have to make sure you don't flunk that class of yours won't I?", Damon finished the entire remainder of his coffee, which was still too hot to have been drank comfortably in such a way by human tongue, "The house is empty...Stefan and Elena won't be interrupting until school's out. I guess we can do this there.", Damon failed to fully explain what he was proposing to Jeremy, and it was likely that the human would never think himself so lucky to have fathomed it of his own accord.

"They don't know where I went off to," he said, "So they can just think I slipped back into bad habits or something. Then you won't get blamed for it?" Jeremy didn't want the vampire to be angry with him, especially since an angry Damon provoked the teen, which in turn made very bad, life-threatening decisions. Damon was very correct, though, in knowing how much Jeremy did want him recently.

Jeremy's first assumption was that Damon was going to take him back to the school, where he'd just be inexcusably late and miss the rest of the class by spending it in the principal's office anyway. It would also put Damon back into good graces, he supposed, returning a teenage delinquent to his rightful habitat. He had leaned sideways to pick up his bag but then stopped, looking at Damon from just above the table quizzically. "At the house? Do what...?"

Jeremy pulled his bag up onto his lap, more confused in this moment than he was by most of Damon's other antics. He finished his coffee, too, wincing a little as the still-hot liquid splashed down his throat. "Why are we going to your house?" What had he missed here?

He smiled and batted his eyelids for effect, "I'm going to model for you...unless of course, you think that's too...inappropriate.", his face flashed with infectious gestures as he emphasised that last word stupendously. Of course it would be inappropriate, as most private moments involving Damon in varied states of undress, but then that was the one thing that kept Damon from strangling Jeremy for putting him in a bad situation right now.

Damon stood up from his seat and walked towards the door, holding his hand against it and turning his head to Jeremy before he opened it, his usually precise body language for once seeming quite inviting, "Well? Let's go, little man, you have nudey pictures to draw.", or was that paintings to paint? But then, such details really didn't matter.

Jeremy's face lit up considerably as he realized just what he was going to be treated to today. It seemed like an impossible thing that had just happened, but this was Damon, so the impossible always seemed to be reality. "No...no, I mean I don't think it's inappropriate." He laughed lightly, standing and pulling his bag over one shoulder. Jeremy tripped a little over the chair he'd been in, but eagerly followed Damon out of the coffee shop. Damon had walked here, so were they going to be walking back to the mansion? Hopefully his car was close by. "I wasn't expecting this at all. You do that a lot." Jeremy looked around, as if the answer to his un-vocalized transportation question would pop out of the earth.

"You love it you little Damon-geek.", Damon said, ruffling Jeremy's hair as he walked through the door held open for him and walked ahead.

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3 Suck

**Title:** Dark Candy

**Type:** Slash, Snark, Uncon, FirstTime, RST, Angst, Smut

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [ Showverse ]

**Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Jeremy Gilbert

**Setting:** Sometime after "The Sacrifice" (Season 2, Episode 10)

**Word Count:** 11030

**Summary:** As promised, Damon is about to sit for Jeremy so that he might get his art assignment completed. Jeremy had never imagined this might happened, having Damon model for him naked at the Salvatore home, especially after recent events left their relationship a little sour. Jeremy has a feeling Damon doesn't want him too turned on, or too platonic, which is difficult to deal with when Damon is being so hot. Surely this will end well, won't it? Besides, it's not Jeremy who is in a compromising position…yet. Fortunately for him, that doesn't last long.

**Warnings:** Not spiteful smut, although this particular chapter contains plenty of it, after previous chapters of build-up. NC-17 rating is given for the series, not any individual chapter, though no chapter will be completely "clean" (language, situations). Might be spoilerish to those who have not seen "The Sacrifice" (Season 2, Episode 10) or any episodes prior to that. This is a co-write, so apologies if the perspective seems a little choppy but here is your chance to stop reading. Jeremy is written by VarrosGirly and Damon by me, Jaxon666.

* * *

"Hey, this looks good right here," Jeremy had stopped to look into a larger room. The sunlight peeked in through the half-opened curtains, creating harsh contours against the furniture. "Yeah...what do you think?" When no answer came, Jeremy turned to where he expected the vampire to be, instead seeing him farther down the hall.

"Damon?" He was a little annoyed that he'd gone on without him, maybe he hadn't noticed Jeremy stopping. But he was a guest here, and getting angry at a vampire in his own home was probably a bad idea. Damon had even given him a beer when they'd arrived, and so it was better not to sour the pot when the pot was not easily sweetened.

Damon smiled as he stopped in his tracks when Jeremy called out to him, voice dulled by unexpected distance, turning to reveal that inimitable treat of pleasure that hung over his wicked lips. He wasn't even mad that he'd apparently been talking to himself for a short while. No. Instead, Damon was only amused, by Jeremy's adorableness. "Try to keep up Jeremy, it's not like I have an eternity to wait for you catch up or anything.", Damon toyed, with more measures of friendly irony than his usual brand of belittling sarcasm, expectant look being beamed in Jeremy's direction.

Jeremy's eyes rolled the slightest bit as he looked back into the study, quickly scoping out a spot that he wanted to use. "Yeah, I know...this room?" So maybe he didn't mind the gentler teasing as much as he seemed to; it was probably the best he'd get out of Damon. He stepped halfway in, sliding his bag off his shoulder and checking which paint colours he'd kept in there today. Yep, those would work great for this setting. "Thanks again, man," he nodded as Damon approached, "I would've been sunk without this."

So Jeremy wasn't exactly waiting for Damon's permission to use the room he'd found for their little art endeavour, darting in without even looking to Damon for approval. The vampire almost laughed; Jeremy was like a squirrel. There was a nut joke in there that Damon stopped himself from making to completion, in his head. He liked that Jeremy was naive enough to skip over the rules sometimes; it was cute, because he didn't realise how quickly that could get him killed. Jeremy was Damon's own human-shaped chaos game, apparently his to play with too, and oh how he just might.

He followed the young human into the room, not caring about what Jeremy had to do to set up, "Sure whatever. Where do you want me, squirt?", little did Jeremy know, Damon would be fully naked by the time he had set up and peered over his easel to answer Damon, standing there so unashamed of himself that he seemed to have the nature of another kind of thing entirely; far from human.

"Uh, over on that couch?" Jeremy waved his hand toward the dark leather sofa, where bands of light streaked. He looked up from the blank canvas, almost immediately looking down again, slightly red in the face. "That was...sneaky." Jeremy busied himself with setting up the paints, keeping his sight focused on the task at hand. But he so wanted to take a quick glance, just to look. Damon would definitely notice if he did, though, so he couldn't risk it. Not with the vampire's temper. Once the little tubes of acrylic were in order, he shot a brief side glance to the couch, where Damon was still very naked. "Um...uh, those sheets, the black ones. Could you...?" Jeremy gestured vaguely with his hand again.

"Oh right...you're not good with the whole Damonic nudity, being that you're all human and hopeful little brother role to the awesomest badass vampire in town, hmmm?" Damon hardly rushed to cover himself and remedy the cause of Jeremy's stifled glances, but he did eventually lay across the chaise lounge and drop the satin sheets over himself without any real precision, "You better make me look good. I don't let many people paint me. Least not this century."

Jeremy smiled at that, just a bit more than a little. "Nudity's not...yeah, ok." He wasn't about to let his mouth run away with him, not when he was actually capable of paying attention to it. Jeremy squirted some lighter colours onto his little plastic palette first, looking at the vampire with a tilted head. "Well, making you look good can't be that hard." Shit, did he just flirt a little? Really? He quickly dabbed a paintbrush into the thick colours, mixing them. Something about the sheets bothered him, though, as he kept glancing between his canvas and Damon. Jeremy leaned back, frowning slightly.

"Can you...like pull them sorta...this way?" He mimed putting the fabric behind him, tucked at the waist. "It'll look better...with the light."

"Do it yourself.", Damon rolled his eyes sounding bothered, but at least he wasn't chastising Jeremy for flirting with him just now. In fact it seemed like Damon hadn't noticed at all, except for the fact that not much didn't get by him. Perhaps instead then, he just didn't care. "You're into this artsy stuff then? Guess it runs in the family, with Elena being all melancholy journal girl. Yep. Looks like the Gilbert gene makes for tragically artistic types. So tortured, so expressive!", those last four words were one's set to mock Jeremy, and brightly so, but Damon's eyes did that job far better in their manic pulsations.

A small sigh passed through Jeremy's lips as he stood, setting down his brush carefully. He crossed the space between them, pausing a second before reaching for the smooth sheet. At least Damon was distracting him from his own thoughts by making fun of him. "No. Elena and I aren't much alike...at all." Jeremy pushed the black fabric behind the vampire's body, just above his ass. There was an expected shock when his hand brushed against the cold skin on its way back.

"But hey, at least if I'm painting, I'm not getting stoned." Jeremy shrugged and smiled a little, grabbing the bunched up bottom of the sheet and folding it out over the end of the couch and onto the floor. It did look pretty cool. Satisfied with the effect, he went back to his painting, resuming his work. "Damon...can I ask you something?"

Damon didn't respond much at all to Jeremy's touches; they were irrelevant. It wasn't like he minded them but he was too busy being him to really pay Jeremy's hands any mind. Besides, his personal space was way less prohibited than that of even an exceptionally slutty human. He pulled his eyes from the empty space he gazed into, rolling them again just once before responding to Jeremy's query, "Technically you just did. But sure, ask another. I love being interrogated, after all.", he answered, dryly, not looking impressed.

Jeremy's mouth shut quickly at Damon's tone. Maybe now wasn't the time to bring it up. Or maybe it was, there might not be another good time for it. Hopefully Damon wouldn't hurt him again. "The last time I was here...I mean, I tried to drug you...stake you. You barely batted an eyelid about it." Jeremy chewed on his lip, blotting more colour onto the canvas. "Why? I mean not that I want you to reconsider, I just can't figure how you let it go." A vague shape was forming in the paint, pretty accurate to what he saw in front of him. He stopped, though, for just a second, to look back up at Damon.

With Jeremy returned back to his place behind the easel, although Damon had barely paid attention to this repositioning, the vampire smirked irritatingly; the kind of smirk that he did which looked so full of itself that it seemed likely to jump off his face and take over the known universe. "I couldn't kill you. You're too cute for that.", he offered, more than half-serious, words coated in ticklish magic, before abruptly taking a more serious tone, "Besides, you wouldn't kill me. You love me-", Damon's eyes flared with hostile charisma, "-it just wouldn't be polite.", funny how Damon looked so alive when he was like this, drenched in the garish colour of his own ego.

Too cute? Something about it made Jeremy laugh quietly, though he believed what Damon was saying. It just seemed surreal, coming from him. He couldn't help it, the vampire always said just the right things to get whatever reaction he was going for. "I don't know about that, but...I definitely don't hate you." A darker colour joined the others on the palette, now; perhaps art really did imitate life after all.

"Sometimes I can't stand you...but yeah. I couldn't kill you...even if I really wanted to." Jeremy didn't think he would want to ever again, though, for some reason. Soft bristles scraped over the canvas in silence for a few moments. "You think I'm cute?" He phrased it to sound disbelieving, but maybe he just wanted to hear it again. Jeremy didn't hate the idea of Damon thinking that.

"Sure you love me. I make you blush. I make you smile. Who else can make you do even one of those things, hmm?", Damon insisted, typically smouldering as he did so, no effort exerted, "You should see your little face light up when I give you girl advice or, you know...hardly bother with you at all.", by the lilt of his mannerisms, it did seem that Damon was teasing his little human protégé, but in and amongst that, he was honestly telling him the truth, "I don't think you're cute, I know it. Like a little stuffed animal with big arms.", Damon's admission didn't make him even the slightest bit vulnerable. What did he care what he said, and since when had he ever?

Jeremy wasn't sure how he felt about Damon noticing when he blushed, which he was probably doing right now, through his smile. It was a wonder that he was able to continue focusing on the painting, with the vampire's words providing a heavy distraction. He laughed at his comparison to a muscular teddy bear, sounding more adorable than he knew. "OK, so I like hanging out with you. But you do this thing where I really like you for a while, and then I just-"

Jeremy was distracted again, as Damon's movements had severely altered the position of the sheets around his waist. "Hey hey, hold it Damon. You're messing it up." He didn't exactly frown, but he looked a little annoyed. At least he was still only blocking the basic colours.

Apparently Jeremy was still speaking, and in an effort to explain away the fact that he had a huge mancrush on the vampire he was painting. Damon had already found a new open space to fixate upon, when Jeremy's tone twanged to pluck at his attentions, "Whatever.", he shrugged. He really didn't care about being the best model in the world, aside from being ridiculously hot of course.

* * *

The painting continued in silence for a little, and Jeremy found a way around how the sheets looked now. It was still artistic enough for him. He bit back from starting a new strain of thought out loud a few times, unsure if he'd really like the answer that resulted from it. But what harm would it really do? "Do you...I mean, I like doing stuff with you, and I'm probably not a vampire's top human hangout choice, but...you like hanging out like this, right?" Unless it was just Damon playing nice, which Jeremy hoped it wasn't. There had to be some reason that the vampire didn't brush him off every time they spoke.

Those big, vampiric eyes shattered themselves, usually made of ice, now something electric. He didn't know it, but Jeremy was being too precious for Damon not to react to right now. Jeremy would realise the polarizing expression he was being subjected to, however, "Like this? I'm not sure. First time you've had me in my birthday suit.", Damon quipped, but after enjoying Jeremy's reaction for a second, he went on to answer more accurately, "I wouldn't do stuff with you if I didn't like it.", Damon parted with, not knowing it was like a big black gift wrapped in blood red ribbon. Vampiric treats where on the top of Jeremy's not-so-secret little wish list.

Jeremy's eyes widened, in iris as well as lid. Of course he hadn't meant exactly like this, although having Damon naked wasn't awful. Not yet, anyway. Something had changed in the way Damon was looking at him, too. He didn't know exactly how, but it was kind of exciting. New. And now he was getting the answer he'd hoped for, which made him grin wider than he had all day.

"Cool. Maybe you could...come over sometime. To just hang...y'know, when there aren't missions and stuff." Jeremy beamed at his canvas, now using a finer brush to define the shape of the vampire.

Damon's first impulse was to say something wicked and demeaning, but on second thought he caught himself and did not fight the reality that the kid sincerely liked him, and he didn't hate that. "You're a little young.", Damon had meant to be his friend, which wasn't unreasonable considering his inhuman age, although he soon turned to a less dismissive line of thinking, "You never know Little Gilbert. Stranger things have happened...and I guess I do kind of like the fact that you have a crush on me. Funny.", he teased, but meant every word, all at the same time.

"Everybody's a little young for you, aren't they?" Jeremy didn't let it ruin his mood just yet, since Damon's own mood tended to shift easily. Which it then did. Of course, he couldn't exactly deny crushing on the vampire. He'd tried to kiss him the last time they hung out. But that had ended, well in a word, badly. "I don't think it's funny," he shrugged, "I'm a little...I dunno, cursed? When it comes to liking a vampire, I mean." The past two he'd been with had both died, and very unexpectedly. Elena didn't have that problem, lucky her.

"Nobody asked what you think.", sadly, Jeremy was too far away for Damon to flick his forehead for being a sensitive little twerp, "So that's all it is? You just got a permanent boner for vampires? Hey, I'm not judging...not offended either. It's still cute that you want me...and you know you do.", Damon left no room for Jeremy to try and deny it, even a little.

He squirmed a little, not liking how Damon belittled him. But he was doing that thing again, where Jeremy couldn't help but like him, even if it was a bad idea. "Not for every vampire. You don't see me running around trying to hang out with Stefan." He cursed silently at himself for what he'd implied. "But I did want to be one not that long ago, remember? I've just...well, always liked darker stuff. Vampires are just…cool to me." Jeremy stared intently at his painting as he added in a mutter, not even realizing it was out loud, "And…you're hot."

It tickled Damon that Jeremy could admit it out loud, "I am though, aren't I?", cocky as ever, even if was a lot more friendly now than usual. "Why don't you put that brush down and take a break-", Damon patted the seat next to him, swinging his legs forward so that Jeremy could sit with him, if he accepted the invitation to, "-I want to hear more about how hot I am.", Damon was in a playful mood, which was favourable to many of his others.

Jeremy looked slightly embarrassed that he'd voiced his thoughts, no matter how quietly. Damon could hear everything, of course. He'd just started putting definition to the vampire's dark hair when he was beckoned over. It would be a bad idea to refuse, right? Bad house guest etiquette...or something. "Uh, sure. Yeah." Jeremy wiped the brush off on a small napkin and stood, hesitating briefly. No matter how well things were going, Jeremy felt it necessary to just feel for the ring on his finger. You just never knew. He pushed the sheets aside so he could sit on the couch without the risk of pulling them from Damon's lap.

"I um," he laughed once, seeming anxious about something, "You're...well. I mean, it's easy to uh..." Jeremy tried not to stumble over his words, failing miserably. "Pretty much everyone wants to...fuck you. And your eyes are like..." He scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere except the satin. "Do I have to keep saying it? You've heard it all, I'm sure..."

As soon as Jeremy had sat next to him, maybe even a little sooner, Damon was pinching at his closest cheek with a thumb and index finger, wiggling about the flesh he'd grabbed before letting it go. "You don't need to be shy around me, Jeremy. Save that stuff for the humans, or the vampires you know with a solid set of standards and morals.", though his approach was aggressive, Damon could also put others at ease, somehow, like now.

"You like my eyes?", Damon asked, grinning like a handsome psychopath, leaning his head much closer to Jeremy's, forcing him to look into those eyes the human so admired, evidently. He flashed a slip of a smile for less than half a second before breathing out some laughter. "Relax. I'm like the fun uncle remember? The one who lets you drink beer so long as no one else finds out. Only we're not really related, so you can crush on me hard without feeling like a freak. The part where I'm a vampire and that makes you drool is kinda freakish though. Can't help you with that.", when he wanted to, Damon could be upbeat, and so disarming. He almost made it possible to forget that he was a cold blooded killer when the mood struck. Almost, but not quite.

Jeremy winced a little, rubbing his cheek once Damon let go of it. It stung just a little, but he somehow didn't really mind it. Jeremy could barely make a complaint on it, though, when Damon was very much in his face, making him draw back just a little. The move was like a wild animal had suddenly approached him for a curious sniff, to figure out if he was food or not. Which it could likely be. Jeremy gulped, unable, perhaps unwilling, to look away from Damon's eyes. There was something about them that he'd always liked. Maybe their colour, maybe the way Damon used them...he couldn't decide which yet. He couldn't help his heart jumping just a bit, being quite this close.

"Yeah...yeah. I don't drool, though...I just think vampires like you are...badass." God, Damon's lips were just right there. And there was barely any room between their faces now. Jeremy did relax, his head moving forward just a bit. "If I had really made myself a vampire...I would've...asked you more." Damon had advised him on how vampires worked, sort of, and he seemed to be pretty successful with it.

"Badass? I always thought I had a pretty good ass myself...you wanna check?", Damon's striking face grew hungrier with mischievous intent; Jeremy had described him just perfectly with one word. If he kept that up, he'd be getting rewards he'd only dreamt of.

Damon placed his hand gently on Jeremy's thigh, his huge grin barely holding back a snicker, "You like that? Me touching you?", it was an interesting thing; human impulse. Damon vaguely remembered his own, and even when he investigated those within others, it always seemed so alien to him; alien but extremely enjoyable at times, depending on the subject.

There was a plan building behind Damon's eyes, and Jeremy could tell that easily. He almost kept his mouth shut, but with his nerves piling up, it was doomed to run away with itself this time. "It's a really good one," he admitted of the vampire's ass, still caught by those eerily icy eyes. Then every muscle in his body tensed, and he wondered just what the hell Damon was doing. Confused, absolutely; disturbed, not so much. Jeremy looked down at the hand on his thigh, instant rush of adrenalin crashing through his body involuntarily.

"I...Damon..." His gaze returned to the vampire's face, his expression hesitant and a bit nervous. "You already know that I...how I feel about you," Jeremy winced slightly at the admission, "Do you have to tease it out of me again?"

"Not teasing...asking.", Damon gave up on the idea of trying to explain to a human how a vampire might be genuinely and most literally intrigued by testing human impulses, and learning from them, first hand. Then Damon found himself feeling a little peckish. Jeremy being such willing prey, so delicate and open in his submission; far from Damon to fully resist.

"What if I wanted to see it?" he asked with a shit eating grin and a patronising batting of his eyelashes, the index finger of one hand pointing over the crotch it now hovered above, and then lowering to tap at the thick denim fly, just enough for Jeremy to feel a cushioned thud, "You'd totally whip it out wouldn't you?", Damon was about to burst in amusement and disbelief, "Wow. You're like my bitch. I've had worse.", he resided to, comfortably.

Jeremy pretty much stopped breathing for a few seconds, staring wide-eyed at Damon. "OK, I like...you touching me." If Damon seriously wanted to see Jeremy's dick, he wouldn't be able to stop him from doing so, even if he really didn't want to show it. It was a bit surreal, that question. He'd thought about the vampire asking some version of that before, with a very different expectancy of reaction. This was nothing like his brief daydreaming, though. Especially once he felt the soft thump to the crotch of his pants, sending his pulse into a racing speed.

"No I wouldn't!" He probably would, though, without too much protest. "I'm not your...bitch." Jeremy flushed a little, but kept his face as serious as he could manage. Damon would continue this, he knew it. He wanted to get back to painting, but knew that the vampire would most likely stop him if he got up. Alternatively, if he tried to return the moves being put on him, if that's what they were, Damon might slap him, or probably worse.

Damon almost choked on his sudden cough of laughter, "Look at you being all sensitive about it.", Damon occupied a rush of guile, tracing Jeremy's reactions with his eyes as he slowly moved that firm hand further up the young human's thigh, "You so would. Why not admit it?", Damon was fascinated by how warm Jeremy's blood had become, and how it filled his healthy complexion with foreign, virginal colour, frosty orbs shredding through the air, unable to decide which part of Jeremy to rest upon. His lips were reddened by saucy motive, and he was so darkly delighted that the sense of it alone ebbed from him, sending a cold yet subtle chill over the lovely human boy by his side.

"You hate it don't you...that you don't hate it. Wanting me. You so want me and you are SO my bitch! You're just lucky I haven't taken advantage of it yet. Or are you?", the vampire licked at his lips menacingly and smirked at Jeremy with a fluctuation of his eyes to boot.

Jeremy wasn't moving a single inch, not with Damon's hand edging closer to a more compromising location. It was useless to deny his position in the vampire's eyes, since he would most likely find himself in a situation where he'd have to admit it eventually. For now, he took ease in at least thinking himself to not be completely under Damon's influence. "I'd need a way bigger buzz before I took it out, but I wouldn't. Won't." A muscle twitched in his leg, and his breathing became a bit shallower as panic started to creep into his face.

"It doesn't matter what I want," he grimaced, "Cause you're just going to keep doing this shit to me until I admit to something. And then...hold it over my head and blackmail me or whatever." But he still wasn't asking Damon to remove his hand. He didn't want to admit it, yet, but he was liking how Damon toyed with him, physically. And something about this was exciting him, just a little. Maybe it was the possibility of Damon doing something to him, maybe it was the thrill of the unknown.

"Nope. No blackmailing. I like you remember, in a 'playing with my food' sort of way sure, but still. Like you. So long as your name doesn't change to Stefan or John, I'm not out to assrape your life.". With the hand that now sat at the top of Jeremy's thigh with a claiming grip, Damon tapped his fingers in a fanning, consecutive rhythm, fingertip stopping after a while to vaguely stroke at the thick denim fly of Jeremy's jeans, in such a way that nothing beneath the fabric could have felt it. Damon wasn't going to give Jeremy anything he wanted, until he was ready to admit it and plead for it with that desperate, whispery boy-voice of his.

"What if I start undoing these buttons, hmmm? You gonna stop me? I think you want me to. You do don't you?"?, Damon carefully popped apart just one of the buttons from where it had been fastened, with a slight of hand that magicians and croupiers alike would envy. He gently flicked Jeremy's nose and smirked again, "So cute. I could just eat you up. No, literally...vampire, remember."

He literally bit his tongue, eyes pulled down to the devious, pale hand that mocked him. Jeremy gasped sharply, a small wave of arousal flowing over him as Damon stroked at his zipper. Right above his goddamn dick. They both knew he wouldn't stop Damon, not even if he tried to. Jeremy's mind darted everywhere at once, shutting his brain down for a moment, until the flick brought him back. Jeremy looked at the vampire for only a moment, those pale eyes bright and painfully menacing in how much they knew of what was coming. The Gilbert boy blushed, running his hands through his hair slowly, glancing down to see, to his shock, that his jeans were already one button undone.

"Ok...Damon...I..." he groaned, not making eye contact, "I want you to...I can't stop thinking about it. Just...if you're going to, then do it already, I'm..." Not hard yet, but definitely on his way to it. He finally met Damon's eyes again, chewing hard on his lip.

Damon quickly rolled his eyes and removed his touches from the boy as soon as he spoke out in admission. He huffed in amusement; Jeremy had taken the bait, just as he thought. "Can't stop thinking about it? That's a little romantic don't you think...I was only toying with the idea of taking a quick peak.", the thought of engaging with Jeremy in some sort of elaborate, lovey-dovey way, clearly repulsed Damon, who now held a completely different posture, dismissive of the one previous to it.

"Get back to your painting. I'm getting bored, fast.", and by now, Damon had rolled his eyes a number of other times. He was enjoying Jeremy's delicious helplessness until he went and complicated things with that horrid human sentimentality.

"Thinking about you doing stuff to my dick is romantic?" Jeremy's voice cracked a little; he was confused, slightly aroused, and embarrassed all at once. It was hard to pick which one was at the front of his mind. "You can..." He stopped himself from continuing. The last time he tried to get back the playful mood Damon had been in, he got his nuts crushed. The vampire was obviously in a mood again, and a quick-changing in Jeremy's opinion, so maybe it wasn't best to push things.

"I...if you'd just asked instead of all the..." he gestured, standing and looking awkward, "I would've..." Jeremy turned to go back to the painting. "Hell, maybe I am your bitch. I keep doing all the shit you tell me to." He shrugged, walking to his easel. If Elena ever got wind of any of this, he'd possibly consider trying to kill Damon again.

"That's more like it. A Gilbert that knows his place.", but not the only one that was Damon's bitch, if the vampire was ever asked for his perspective. At least his attitude had returned to a warmer one, so suddenly, again. Damon's temperament did that; ducked and dove and punched holes through any mountain of typical social ruling. Even a simple keyword could set him off, or soothe him. A long time passed after that, in silence. Damon remained perfectly still; he just wanted this to be over so he could go and terrorize something, somewhere. That was a party. This was, well, blah, or at least it had gotten that way. Damn humans and their humany way of being human and spoiling all Damon's fun. "You almost done?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, concentrating intently on painting so that he didn't get himself into any sort of trouble. He gave great attention to every detail, somehow capturing the icy glare that Damon possessed all the time. "Yeah. Main part's pretty much done, I can finish that up anytime. Background doesn't have to be-." He sat back, looking between the painting and Damon. It was easy to imagine what he missed when he'd gotten shy, looking away. "-it looks fine." Jeremy packed the brushes away, wiping down the palette.

"I'm never going to get what I want out of you, am I?" A little bold, maybe too much for this vampire, but Jeremy had thought today held promise.

"Depends.", Damon's head turned immediately, reflexes like a cat, "What do you want from me, and what are you going to do to get it. If it's anything involving feelings and promise rings, call Nick Jonas. Oh, and trying to resist me? That's fine...cute even. Just don't get too brave. Look what happened to Lexi for slapping my wrist...and she was much, much stronger than me.", Damon's brief smile caused the planes of flesh at either side of his eyes to wrinkle.

He got chills from the less than light threat Damon gave, knowing just how easily the vampire could get to him at a moment's notice. "Anyone would have to be stupid to even think about a relationship with you, Damon...but I'm over those anyway." Jeremy left the canvas as it was, to let it dry for a bit. "I just...I didn't want to think. I want whatever. Whatever I can get. That's all." He felt a little more comfortable admitting it with a distance between them, somehow. Not that he was much safer over at that side of the room than beside Damon. "OK fine Damon, I'm into you, and...well fuck it, I'm never going to do the right thing, because it always changes with you. So I guess I'll just have to make do with imagination." Jeremy sat back in his seat, long arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you?", Damon purged Jeremy's soul with a monstrously challenging glare, his words spoken softly in off-putting contrast, "Come.", the eldest, best looking Salvatore brother summoned the confused and anxious human to him again, looking up to his wary eyes as he stood directly in front of him where he sat, "What is it you like about me? Be very specific.", that middle word was much louder than the ones surrounding it. Hell, the least Jeremy could do for putting Damon on a downer earlier would be to raise his spirits now with a top quality ego massage. He might even get something out of it himself if he played his cards right. Was there ever a right hand to play though?

Jeremy's brief resolve was shattered, just by Damon's tone and expression. It would be the worst decision to disobey, even if the vampire was not really his keeper or master. Almost, or so it seemed to him now. He approached nervously, standing with his hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets. "Well, I really like your eyes..." he'd told Damon that earlier, though, maybe that would bore him. Now was probably not the time to be a reinforced fortress of thought.

"You dress like you're about to kick someone's ass…and you make it look expensive." Grimacing at himself more than anything, Jeremy continued, "And you look like you've...got…a big dick." Damon certainly carried himself that way, and the human liked that don't-give-a-fuck sort of attitude. Why he liked the idea of Damon having a big one, he didn't know. He couldn't help his eyes straying over Damon's body now, seeing it as a male teenager instead of an artist. It was definitely to his liking, which he'd known for a while. Nobody besides Damon knew anything about it, and he intended things to stay that way.

"Hmmm...more superficial than I would have expected, what with you being all tortured sketchbook kid.", one of Damon's eyebrows hooked upwardly as he investigated the boy for what to do next. It didn't bother Damon that Jeremy's given reasons for liking him were unprofound; he wouldn't be the first to want to fuck him for his looks, and he wouldn't be the last. Being hot helped when you worked hard at maintaining a reputation as an absolute asshole. "You didn't sneak a peak before?", Damon seemed titillated at the thought; he had something naughty to show that Jeremy wanted see. Good to know.

"Thought you liked fucking girls...Firecrotch Donovan, then Anna. Now you're a size queen all of a sudden, hmmm?", it sounded like Damon wasn't going to be an easy sell. He liked reasoning. Rules, not so much, unless they were his own. He patted the seat next to him one last time, this time swivelling to not only face Jeremy when he sat, but also sprawl out across him like a big majestic cat.

* * *

There were plenty of reasons for Jeremy to absolutely hate Damon, and plenty to like him just the same. It seemed easier to take the middle road and not care, since everyone he fell for died soon after. He was like the kiss of death, or something. Not good. Removing emotion from anything made sense. "I...wanted to look. But I didn't." Because he knew Damon would mock him or bring attention to it. Plus, would he even have been allowed? The insult to Vicki was almost enough to make him do something regrettable, but Damon had apologized in the past for what he'd done to the girl, and Jeremy had accepted it. He sat, blinking in surprise at his new job as furniture.

"It's...it's something I've thought about before. I'm not like some closet queen or anything. I don't watch gay porn." Jeremy didn't really see Damon as a subject for him to use for testing his sexuality, though. He was genuinely attracted to him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it at times. "I've already got it bad enough, last thing I need is to be class fag at Mystic High."

"But you have a new girl on your arm weekly." Jeremy scratched his neck, looking over the length of the silk sheets, touching them to see if they were as high quality as he imagined. They were. "Why even entertain my...what you know I want, I guess?"

"You think it's you I'm entertaining?", Damon's eyes were half shut as he teased Jeremy with an insinuated truth. He didn't offer Jeremy any sort of explanation as to his sexuality; that would make things too easy, and besides, Damon was bored by the human's comments. Some of them anyway. "You still want to see it? It's right there. You could just slip that sheet away and take a long hard look.", Damon didn't even try to conceal how much he was enjoying this.

And just like that, Jeremy was squirming, more mentally than anything, at how easy Damon was about himself. Why shouldn't he be, though? His fingers tingled, eager to pull the sheet away, when his subconscious poked at something. The way Damon had worded it. There had been nothing that gave Jeremy permission to actually do it, just that it was possible. But it was just right there. "Like you'd make it that easy on me," he said, hesitant and slightly anxious. "I...I still want to see it...what do I have to do before you'll let me?" Maybe that was the game now. Damon was always an impossible puzzle, probably to other vampires as well.

"You sure you want to see it? You're making plenty of excuses not to.", Damon shrugged looking more than comfortable with the situation, whatever way it'd go. Clothed, nude, it was all the same to Damon. Except for with fat people, they should really stay dressed. He leant his head to one side and gave Jeremy a prompting look, expressions stretched out in obnoxious pattern.

Jeremy gulped, his fingers hooking under the sheet's end at Damon's waist. He was more nervous about his own reaction than what the vampire made of it, honestly. It wasn't like he'd jump on it immediately or anything, though. Glancing at Damon again, he finally pulled the black silk away, breath held as he did so. "Uhh...shit, Damon-" Damon's dick was big. Bigger than any of the guys in the locker rooms at school, when they were comfortable enough to get naked.

* * *

The teen couldn't stop staring now that he'd looked. He didn't mean to, but it was just so different. It even still had the foreskin on it, something else he'd never seen. Finally he blinked, looking elsewhere, though his gaze kept returning to it. "That's...not even hard and…I think the word I'm looking for is 'damn'?" Then came the realization that Damon was fully naked in front of him. That thought shot a quick chill through him, making him shiver visibly. He still couldn't tell if this was a good or bad idea yet.

Mildly pleased by Jeremy's reaction, Damon found that presenting himself as a gift to a sexually hungry teenager was not humbling in the least. Just as well; Damon didn't do humble. "Your turn.", he winked, definitely not joking. Damon had a way of being naked and even engaged in some undescribed endeavour like this one, with Jeremy, without appearing to acknowledge it as sexual. Or perhaps it was just that Damon simply did not respond to such encounters with obvious human behaviours. After all, he was not human, was he?

"My...?" They were back to the question from earlier. Damon was asking, more of commanding, and Jeremy found himself wanting to give in. He wasn't sure what Damon intended, or if it was going to end in a way he liked. Jeremy pushed the vampire's legs off his lap, taking a deep breath as he started to unfasten his jeans. His hands shook a little; he was about to expose himself to a vampire who had killed him once, threatened him much more than that, and could rip his dick off if it didn't appeal to him. Teenage guys did the stupidest things.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." His mutter was toned with genuine disbelief rather than unwillingness. Jeremy lifted his hips from the couch, pushing his jeans down his thighs, hesitating with his fingers under his boxers. "Just don't...hurt me like you did last time...or anything. Please." Jeremy shut his eyes and pushed the boxers down to the jeans, keeping them closed. He didn't know if he wanted to see Damon's expression or not yet.

Moments passed and Damon's amusement was muffled only by a genuine lack of understanding as to why Jeremy was so tense. "Jeremy?", his deep voice attempted to snap the human out of it, as he shoved the boy's nearest shoulder, causing him to rock sideways. When Jeremy opened his eyes to face Damon, he'd only find a smile of filthy approval awaiting him, and alternating gazes, sharp as a hawk's. "Lighten up Jeremy. No need to climb back into your shell with a piece like that between your legs.", he winked again, to spurn the human on just as much as before, making a point not to word things politely, or maybe that came naturally. "Now...what to do. You're the creative one. Any ideas?"

As he sat straight again, looking at Damon, he couldn't stop the feeling of helplessness beneath that gaze. At least it didn't come from hands around his neck. Jeremy smiled, laughed a little even, at the vampire's banter. "Thanks." It rose a little in tone, as if it had been intended as a question but left as a statement. "Ideas?" He had plenty of those right now, that he'd been denying. Drudged up, he couldn't stop thinking of them now. Which sent a dull pulse to his groin, making his eyes widen as he continued to look into Damon's eyes.

"Yeah...yeah I have a few. About...your hands." Jeremy glanced at Damon's prick again, still amazed at it. He almost wanted to paint just that. "And my hands. And...and our dicks." He didn't quite blush now, but he still looked embarrassed.

"You want to touch it, do you? Hmmm...well-", Damon budged up closer to Jeremy so that the two were side by side now, Damon wrapping his arm around the youngster with an inhuman sense of comfort, pulling him in for a sort of one armed hug for a second. It was as though they were two college roommates out on a drinking binge. That's how Damon saw it. But then, their cocks were out. "-first...let's see if you can make mine look a little more like yours.", Damon's face was dancing with mischievous delight. He didn't invite Jeremy to pleasure him just yet, instead he wanted him to fiddle with his dick a little first, get used to the foreskin, see how it worked. Of course, he would enjoy how invested Jeremy would find himself in such a task.

"Well?", how casual Damon was in this situation, how unshrill his voice, how sedated his every movement and expression. It revealed the lie his form often told too well; he may have looked like a man, yet he was anything but. A fiend whose nature it was to devour. A playful fiend though.

For a second, Jeremy was terrified that he'd popped a boner without realizing it, though he was put at ease as he looked down. Still soft, at least for the most part...so far. There was something perverse to Damon's friendly embrace, given their current predicament. Jeremy looked down at the vampire dick, confused as to how he could function with the extra skin over the tip. If his hand had trembled at exposing himself, it was nothing compared to how it did now. "It's...it's weird," he muttered, his hand jumping twice before actually wrapping around the shaft. It was soft, but it looked like the skin rolled or something.

He was bizarrely fascinated, and soon forgot his nerves, using his other hand to push the skin down over the head. It rolled back easily, making his brow crinkle in light frustration. "Have you always had this?" Jeremy pushed the foreskin back again, holding it in place with his other hand, now glancing between it and his own. They looked similar now, but Damon was still bigger. That wasn't something he could change.

"Yep. You like?", the atmosphere Damon orchestrated was still one of brotherly friendship, before it was one of carnal intent. It was all one in the same to him; friendship and fuckery, love and hate, sweetness and cruelty. Jeremy was right to have some reservations, or at least try to. "You know I probably shouldn't do this-", by the rolling undertone of Damon's voice, it seemed he'd had second thoughts, "-which is why I'm totally gonna."

He grabbed Jeremy's nervous dick and started squeezing it pulling at it in random patterns, none of them gentle. Within seconds, Jeremy was rock hard within his fist. Damon's wicked snarl was actually a sign of pride. "Like I said. Totally my bitch.", he jested at how hard Jeremy had gotten for him, and how quickly, loving it though. "You do realise that I am frightfully good in bed, and just as demanding? Too late to back out now, Little Gilbert.", was that a threat? It sure sounded like one.

Within five seconds, Jeremy's expression flew from confused to shocked to nervous to aroused. He held tightly to Damon's cock like a lifeline, unable to do any sort of protesting. "Fuck, Damon," he looked at how the vampire's hand wrapped around him, how his body had immediately responded. No delays whatsoever. He was Damon's bitch, but he didn't want to say it again. Not if he didn't have to.

Jeremy didn't look quite miserable, but something like it, even though he was getting exactly what he wanted. "I won't back out..." He almost asked Damon to be gentle, at least at first, but that was a sure-fire way to get things very rough. Expectations had to be different for a vampire, especially a male one, and especially if that male was Damon. "Just…tell me how you want me to...I can follow." Jeremy tried, for now, repeating what Damon had done to him, though his effort was far more clumsy and slow, damn his human hands.

With no warning given, Damon yanked Jeremy over to him so that he was practically sitting in his lap, the human's body facing away from his. From this position, Damon continued to pump at the decently large piece within his grasp, with ferocious fervour. He made no apologies for it, and he wouldn't compromise even if begged by a thousand untouched nuns. "You think you could follow me?", he was amused at that, and quite rightly so; Damon was a tough act to follow or compete with, sexually or otherwise. His own soft prick being bobbed upon by the firm flesh of Jeremy's unfucked ass cheeks brought more than the promise of a smile to his lips.

A little vicious now, Damon nested a hand into Jeremy's hair and pulled his head back so that he might address him, and make a point. "We're not equals. I'm gonna show you how easy it is for me to make you cum, and you're gonna love it. That's what's happening here.", the words growled nastily into Jeremy's ear were almost monotonous, if not for slight stains of black. Contrary to the threat in Damon's tone, to which there was no mistake, the vampire then went on to lick at the side of the neck he had stretched back, scraping his fangs against the flesh without forming a cut; he was practically making out with the young, supple skin he found. His free arm pinned Jeremy to him with strength beyond that of a man. There was no escaping, not until Damon was done.

Jeremy shouted loudly in surprise, wriggling in Damon's grip a little, his own hands having lost their hold on the vampire. He did not want to get away, really, the way Damon was handling his dick was amazing. A string of moans slipped past his lips, his hips jerking with every pull of his cock. Jeremy didn't even feel the pang of fear when Damon yanked his head back, though it began to creep over him with the way the vampire spoke now. It was a very familiar tone, but at least it wasn't about to end with an injury. Hopefully not, anyway. Jeremy groaned his understanding, the brief fear fading just as quickly as it had come.

The second Damon's fangs hit his skin, a little jolt of excitement ran up and down Jeremy's spine. Maybe Damon knew how much he'd liked getting bitten, or could at least tell. But it was just a tease, of course. Damon wasn't going to let himself get out of control, he figured. Jeremy didn't mind the attention, though, it was a sensitive spot that he really liked. He gripped hard on the arm pinning him, wide eyes watching the ceiling. "Damon...can you..." Jeremy trailed off, thinking that asking for that bite would probably be frowned on, possibly punished. Bad idea.

"Shhh-", Damon whispered in Jeremy's ear, licking at it's warm little lobe a tad when he was done, "-it's time for your surprise.", and a surprise it would be. Damon continued to piston his fist harshly over the delectable meat held and dominated in his hand, pointing it at a somewhat downwards angle now so that it faced away from them both. Though he didn't break vampiric speed, Damon did proceed to go faster and faster, and his grip swore to squeeze Jeremy's lovely hard tool into a pulp. Any moans or gyrations that came only tickled Damon; he loved it. Jeremy smelt better than food now, more like sex; hot, clean, dewy, wrong sex. Just how he liked it. Maybe he should jerk off troubled adolescent males more often.

He kissed Jeremy's shoulder blades, fangs leaving marks upon the flesh his mouth and tongue had lightly soaked. And as if he had the ability to foresee the future, Damon's words lit up with playful spice, "There it is.", and no more than a second later, Jeremy's dick was spurting erratic streams of cum, the first of many shots projecting impressively far away. Damon bit his own smile back in sheer delight. As the boy writhed around in his grasp, awaiting the relief of its release, Damon instead twisted his fist around the plump, dusk pink head of that cock, as soon as it stopped cumming. He had only one thing to say, in front of any protest that might come, "Not until you go again.", and instead of a moment's sympathy for Jeremy, Damon simply smiled to himself. He was Damon; that should have been warning enough.

The fangs that had pressed into his skin had driven Jeremy over the edge, his hand holding hard enough on Damon's arm that it would have been a bit more than uncomfortably painful to ignore. And then he was cumming, harder than he could remember from something as apparently simple as a hand job. His husky moans danced to the ceiling as he came, the intense feelings pulled from him escalating, surely to begin fading as soon as Damon's hand left his cock. Which never happened.

Jeremy opened his eyes, twisting his head to look at Damon with a somewhat lost expression, unable to string pleading words together. With the continued abuse to his dick, Jeremy's legs twisted, his body trying to slide away from the grip making light work of his painfully sensitive head. Finally, he gave up the struggle, submitting to the vampire's will fully, the jump of his hips into the touch the only movement he offered. Jeremy's head was tilted back, expressions a mess of discomfort and intense arousal. He turned his face to look at the vampire through hazy, sex-filled eyes. "Bite me?" Jeremy was too far gone to wonder if it was a bad idea now, he just knew he wanted it.

"Earn it.", Damon didn't even entertain the boy with a pitch of voice that seemed fitting, let alone the answer he was looking for. In fact, he sounded more comfortable than his precise and brutal touches would imply. This was a lesson; Jeremy would get what Damon wanted him to have, nothing more nothing less, and only when Damon wanted him to have it. Still, Damon was certain that given the scent of this cute little fuck right now, he would taste quite intoxicating. The thudding call of those excited veins had been tempting. He rammed his fist over that meat again, feeling it twinge in his grip, its nerve endings unsure how to respond. Jeremy could kick his legs and throw himself around all he liked, he wasn't getting free. Not until he gave Damon exactly what he wanted.

"You feel that?", Damon asked softly, in proximity of Jeremy's ear again, speaking of his own erection which now levered beneath the yummy human's weight. "You did that. So naughty of you. Making me get all hard like that. You've been a bad, bad boy Little Gilbert. I like it.", by the rasp of Damon's words, it was vividly clear that he was very fucking turned on, and ironically, his words in turn could also arouse an iceberg if only it had ears. "Give your hot uncle Damon what he wants. Don't fight it.", he joked about being Jeremy's uncle, just because it was wrong. Hot too, he thought.

Jeremy actually whimpered when Damon refused to bite him, though he would probably deny it later. Each pass over his throbbing dickhead sent tingles of feeling all over him, too intense a sensation to take sitting still. The dark voice in his ear brought his attention to the solid length that was pressed firmly against his ass cheeks, and the combination drove him that much crazier. He wanted to hold it, jerk it, do almost whatever Damon wanted done to it, if only he could. There was no way to grab it, though, with how he was pinned to the vampire, who continued to punish him with worrying sexual appetite. Jeremy groaned the vampire's name, a little louder than he'd meant to, his second orgasm crashing down on him, like the drowning pull of the ocean. He could barely breathe now with how hard he came, and so soon, and with how much he'd struggled against Damon in the process. "Shit Damon, stop...hurts." Jeremy panted the words out, twisting in Damon's grip again.

"Fine.", Damon sounded bothered, releasing his hold of the boy and pushing Jeremy off him. He was just starting to enjoy that. Jeremy being human again. That was really starting to become annoying. He gave an obscenely sinful look of greed to his own dick for what seemed like minutes, and then just one simple glance back to Jeremy. "It's waiting.", his brow line flickered just twice, as if to provoke, his grin should have melted from his face for being so violently radiant.

* * *

He landed on his side with a soft thud, laying there and looking to Damon, who wasn't even close to any kind of end. Jeremy pushed himself up, thankful that he got to sit, because his legs would definitely not allow movement right now. He'd already handled the cock once, so jerking it off wouldn't be too weird now, right? He wrapped both hands around it, gripping the base and pulling down on the foreskin with the other before it began to pump, as hard as he could manage. "What..." he gulped once, evening his breathing more, "What do you want me to do?" Damon had given him two amazing, and very different, orgasms. It was only fair he give it a best effort. And he had said he was demanding; Jeremy wondered how much, and if he'd regret today later on. He watched the way the head peeked over his hand with each stroke, fascinated with how much it differed from his own.

"That's up to you. If I tell you what to do, it'd just be like I'm fucking myself. Much as I'd love to do that literally, I can do that practically, any time I like.", Damon flashed that 'fuck you very much' grimace, unkindly, in Jeremy's direction. "You didn't see it hard before.", he reminded the hot little man-shaped youngster, his Damonyness flaring up as he did so. "You like it don't you? You'd gay marry it if you could.", he winked again. Fucking Damon and his expressions.

"It's bigger," he could feel himself salivating for something he wasn't quite sure of, maybe something he should do, but he didn't know. "I...I like it. But I'm not gay marrying a cock." Jeremy returned his gaze to the length beneath his fingers, moving both hands over it quickly, feeling the strain in his shoulders slightly as he did, though he didn't care. He licked his lips, bending slightly at the waist, glancing at Damon as he moved further down. Should he really do it? Maybe try, and if he didn't like it...then he hoped Damon didn't either. If not, he would be severely out of luck.

Jeremy pulled his hands down, exposing the dark tip. Later, he wouldn't be sure whether he could really blame his rush of hormones. He lowered his face, hesitantly licking the tip, expecting a nasty flavour, but instead finding none. Yet, at least. Maybe it was a vampire thing. Not like he'd ever tasted penis before. Jeremy licked around it a few times, like it was a popsicle on a really hot day, before slipping the end into his mouth and sucking. It was a very foreign sensation to him, having something like this in his mouth. Before he could decide whether or not he really didn't mind it, he tried more of it, staring down at Damon's thigh with a deep concentration. Jeremy lifted his eyes to Damon quizzically for a moment, pulling the cock almost fully out, his hands continuing their motions over the shaft.

"Harder.", the vampire said informatively, as Jeremy peered up to him. Damon fucked like a wild coyote with rabies, Jeremy was sucking way too gently. In fact, Jeremy hadn't even started sucking yet, he was more so tasting. Damon did let loose a deep hum of approval though, after all, even a bad blow job wasn't bad, and this one hadn't even started. How could he complain? His girthy, gargantuan dick was inside Jeremy Gilbert's mouth. Jeremy's Gilbert's hot, young, nervous, salivating, wet, warm, virgin mouth. Damon could think of worse days. He placed a hand on Jeremy's head to help guide it for sake of rhythm and depth, otherwise relaxing fully against the back of the antique, pristine condition chaise longue he had been painted upon. Then, in the corner of his eye, he noticed something.

"Hard again, are you?", though it's likely Jeremy never softened with how turned on he was. Either way, Damon took it as a direct challenge; besides, he was hardly done with that dick anyway, was he? "Mine.", he wormed his arm through the awkward gaps formed by Jeremy's contorted torso, to find that lovely snake of arousal again, pumping it quickly, but less severely than before, for now. "You're in for a hat trick, you sexy little fuck. Feel free to moan for me. It's good for the soul.", and of course, if it wasn't evident before, Damon didn't have one.

Jeremy tilted his head so he could fit more into his mouth without losing air supply. It wouldn't do well to choke on vampire cock, though if he died from that, would his ring bring him back? He dismissed the thought, sliding his eyes shut and really sucking on Damon. This was different from eating out a girl, in more ways than he could count right now. But that didn't matter, either. All that did was that he suck as hard as he could and get Damon off even a fraction of how hard he had. Speaking of which, the hand that crept up on his remaining erection caught him off guard, though it thankfully didn't seem to want to pull his stomach out through his dick this time.

The grip was anything but gentle, though, and his hips were soon jerking randomly, his head bobbing as he dared to take more of that thick cock. He found that it did have a taste, sort of. The taste of Damon, but it was a good one. He wouldn't have been able to keep going if it hadn't been. Jeremy gave in and moaned around it, the sensations building up slower in him this time, as if his entire system was exhausted. His hand wrapped tightly around the base of Damon's cock, twisting as he grunted around it, sucking now as if it alone gifted him a supply of breathable air.

This went on for a while, and Jeremy was really giving it his all; he'd gotten a lot better at this as time had gone by. Damon had even stroked his head and told him so in varying forms of mumbled, gently put expletives. Damon had to slow down on Jeremy a number of times, giving him short breaks in between pumping sessions, not because he wanted to go easy on him, but because he wanted the boy to cum with him. "Kiss me, squirt.", he ebbed, smoulderingly, regardless of comical laconism. Jeremy's response was hesitant though, perhaps obstructed by current task, and so Damon took a more typical, unimpressed note, "Kiss me before I change my mind.", he wanted them to hum into one another's mouths as each forced the other to cum. Damon, as always, got what he wanted.

Damon's second, more command-like statement found Jeremy upright again, pumping at the thoroughly slick cock hard, pressing their mouths together eagerly. He had waited to remove his mouth from Damon's lap because he was actually enjoying the task. That had been a huge surprise. Jeremy gripped the soft, dark locks gently, groaning into Damon's mouth. His third orgasm felt like it was finally approaching, making his strokes over the vampire dick even faster, a frenzied pace. And then he came again, not as messily as the first, nor even the second, but it was just as powerful. He immediately felt the twitch beneath his fingers, and slammed his fist over it roughly, his eyes wandering to watch when Damon came.

The first two jets of Damon's cum flew overhead, and the third splattered the side of his face, now semi-angelic in orgasmic sensation, but ever-smouldering and determined. He let the little fuck have his way with his superior prick; maybe as payback for having treated his dick in so hostile a manner before, or maybe just to show him that it didn't bother him in the same way. No matter; it felt fucking good. As much as he loved wringing out every iota of orgasm, unbearably, from Jeremy's fine dick, Damon stopped and ran his cum-glossed hand across Jeremy's mouth just once. He kissed him again in a way that a boy didn't know how to kiss, or even the most unruly porn star, two flavours of cum forced together via tongue and lip to forge a sinful cocktail in their mouths.

"And that, my little friend, is what I call breakfast.", Damon batted his eyelashes sarcastically, his entire attitude changed once again, from sexually committed to flippant and unremarkably casual. "You can keep playing with that if you want. I mean, Stefan and Elena will be home soon but hey, I don't mind if you don't.", of course he was kidding, and Jeremy really was welcome to keep playing with him as long as he liked. So long as he worked on being less humany, Damon could really start to like his new puppy-faced fuck-friend.

"So...was it good for you too? Did the earth move? Sorry I went so easy on you but it's gonna be a while before you're ready for me at full speed.", he smiled almost innocently, not joking, Jeremy still tugging his dick perhaps mindlessly. He tapped Jeremy's nose with an index finger, "You taste good. Can't wait to take a bite. Except I can and you hate it, don't you. All good things come to boys who wait.", and thus came the infamous eye-thing, and the shit-eating grin combo.

Jeremy didn't even think of stopping; if he had remained conscious through three rough orgasms, then Damon could definitely handle extra play. Until the kiss, that was. It was so disturbingly dirty that it he could only focus on that for the moment, both hands gripping tight onto Damon's hair. The taste was incredible, the mix of their cum. Jeremy could not deny that he loved it. His hand returned to Damon's lap, pulling on him more, feeling the slick skin. "It...good? Fuck Damon, if that was you going easy on me, I don't even wanna know what the harder stuff is yet." Jeremy's body finally relaxed, leaning against the couch, somewhat against Damon, and he felt like he could pass out there, stroking the vampire cock after being all cummed out by its owner. "I hate waiting," he muttered, eyes shutting.

"But...no Elena knowing. Or hearing. Or accidentally finding out...like from Stefan. I don't need that talk from her." Jeremy smiled lightly, making an effort to open his eyes. Elena was already going to give him hell for skipping school, and she didn't need to see the painting, either. That could be explained away easily if needed, though.

"Whatever.", Damon smirked and whipped that dick from Jeremy's hand, proceeding to get dressed before happening upon one thought first. "You know, we're both so messy...and you still want to play with me. We could always take a shower?", and this time Damon didn't need a wink for the same effect to be alive in the air.

Of course he wanted to shower. If Stefan went back to the house with Elena and was there when Jeremy returned, he'd definitely smell what had happened, right? "A shower sounds great right now," he grinned, pushing himself up from the couch. His legs were a little more sturdy now. "Where is it?"

"Follow me.", and with that, Damon strutted off like the King of the world that he was, always a number of steps ahead of everyone, even his new fucking playmate.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
